My Story
by SnapeLuver666
Summary: What happens if Sirius Black had a daughter and she's been in the states all along? Future Chapters Longer, Ron's got a girlfriend! Harry might haven't decided, rr please!
1. Still in the States

A/N: this story is my first fanfic. Enjoy. r/r please. more reviews faster I update and I already have Chapter 2, well the most of it written in my notebook. I designed this story as if Angelina, Angel, Black was writing it herself, well in a way. This might be a little wierd too, had problems uploading it.   
  
Chapter 1: Still In The States  
  
I awoke early one morning and looked out my window. I smiled into the sunlight that filled my room.  
  
"Angelina Black! Are you up yet? You have to be in England in a hour!" I rolled my eyes when I heard my Grandmother yell this up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Nana, I'm awake!"  
  
"Well you better get down here for breakfast!"   
  
"Can I change please?" I yelled downstairs in a sarcasm-sounding voice.  
  
"Very well! Hurry up! One hour!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." I said, and rolled my eyes. I walked over to my closet and picked out a black tank top and black 'goth style' pants, in my friend Heather's words, with scarlet coloured straps. I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror and sighed. I ran a finger over the red streaks I have in my hair. Then I shook my hair around and smiled at myself, "much better."   
  
I walked downstairs and my Grandma pushed my into a seat at the table, "about time," she snapped at me. I looked up at her and made a false smile, "Good morning to you to Gran."   
  
She put a stack of pancakes in front of me and smiles, "morning Angelina."  
  
I sighed, "The name is Angel, okay?"  
  
"No, not okay, your mother and father named you Angelina, not Angel."   
  
"Yeah well my Mother is dead and I haven't seen my father since I was a baby." I took a mouthful of pancakes after I said that, and my Gran sat in front of me.  
  
"Which brings me to this topic, if you decide you don't want to stay with Sir--- I mean your Father," she said with a disgusted voice, "you can always come back here and continue your schooling at Ambleem's." ((A/n:: made up school... obviously.))  
  
"No! I am sick of that school. I'll just tought it out with my Dad."   
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
I smiled at her, "knew you'd see it my way." She just sighed. "Um, Nana? Who is supposed to be coming to get me anyways?" I took another bite out of my pancakes, and a sip from my orange juice.  
  
"Someone from the Order I am sure," she said and took a drink from her morning cofee.  
  
"Oh." I finished up my pancakes and looked at her, "I won't be able to do magic over the summer there will I?"  
  
"No, the required age is seven-teen."   
  
I gaped at her for a minute, "Not Fair! I can do magic here!"  
  
"Yes well the age here is six-teen, since your moving in with your," she sighed, "father, you have to follow their Ministry laws."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your not wearing... that... are you?"  
  
"Well... why not? I usually wear these sort of clothes."   
  
"Yes but you need to stop wearing all black."  
  
"We've been through this conversation before, I can wear what I want as long as I pay for it. Plus, my last name is Black for a reason."  
  
"Fine, go upstairs and finish doing what ever the hell it is you need to finish doing before you leave."  
  
"'K" I said and grabbed my orange juice and walked upstairs.  
  
I walked into my room and my owl, Twinkle, flew at me and landed on my shoulder. She nipped my green and black ear-ring and I patted her. "I hope you like going to London, Twinkle. We'll be there for a while," I said and put her on my bed, she just hooted at me.  
  
"Angelina! Come on its time to go! Leave your trunk upstairs, I'll floo it later on!" My Grandma called upstairs.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Angelina isn't my name!" I put Twinkle in her cage, "bye twinkle, see you in a few hours I suppose." and heard my Grandma mumbling, then heard a man mumbling.   
  
"Angel come on, dont mess around!" She yelled again, when I was at the top of the staircase.  
  
"Calm down, I'm right here." I said and walked into the living room, to find a man with greasy black shoulder length hair, and a rather large nose starring at me,  
  
"Come here Angel," Gran said and took me by the arm and led me to the man. "This is, Proffesor Severus Snape, he'll be your potions teacher at Hogwarts." He nodded to me and extended his hand.  
  
"Oh? Potions? I'm pretty good at potions, its my favorite subject." I said and shook his hand.  
  
"Potions will be a lot more difficult this year." he said and I raised a brow. I made a mental note NOT to cross this man.  
  
"Angel now you can come back any time you want to." My grandma said and I looked at her. I hugged her and for a few seconds I think she was taken-aback, but she hugged me back. I looked up at her, still in her arms, and said, "Gran, I'll be fine."   
  
"I know you will be Angel, have a good time, and stay out of trouble in school! No more trouble-making."   
  
"I know, I know, I'll try and do better." I said and pulled away from her. "Gran, I love you."  
  
She smiles at me, "I love you too, Angel." She then turned to Proffesor Snape, "Severus, write me if she misbehaves."  
  
He nodded to her, "Yes I will." He then turned to me, "You have travelled by floo powder before correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good, that's how we will be getting to the Order's headquarters."  
  
Nana led us to the fire place and Proffesor Snape took a handful of floo powder, threw it into the flames, and stepped inside, and said in a very clear voice, "Number 12, Grimmaul Place." amd green flames soon engulfed him. My Grandma looked at me and pushed me into the fire, after she had throws in floo powder of course. She nodded at me and smiled. I smiles back at her and said pretty clearly, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place." And I felt the flames go around me. I opened my eyes a few moments later and my jaw dropped....   
  
A/N:: would that be a cliffy? Not sure. You get the thing your supposed to do. REVIEW! Lol, give me just one review and I will spend a sleep-less day to write up chapter-2, after that though... I might be stuck, dunno I'll be working on Chp. 3 tomorrow. K, Review, I luv my reviewers!!!   
  
SnapeLuver666 


	2. Grimmald Place

A/N:: thanks for the what? one review maybe two? Lol. ya well thats pretty good for the first story. Yeah well anywayz, this chapter may be confusing for some people so let me explain a few things. This is after OotP if you havent read it dont read this chapter or future chapters, finish the book first. Be sure to read the a/n at the end of the story so you wont be going "wtf?" cuz I know some of you will be, heh, they shall remain nameless.... one of my fellow snape luver's for sure. By the way, I'm not good at the 'reunion' read on to see what I mean. This was a loooong ass chapter in my book too. 16 pages. Ya... dont expect the rest to be this long Lol. OK anyways, enough useless babble and on to chapter 2::   
  
Chapter 2:: Grimmauld Place (( A/n:: is grimmauld spelled right? Someone tell me in a review...))  
  
Proffesor Snape walked to me and helped me out of the fireplace. I looked around the room and saw quite a lot of red-headed people looking back at me. A man with shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes, my eyes, walked up to me and Proffesor Snape.   
  
"A-Angelina? Is it you?" he managed to stammer out.  
  
I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. One thought was going through my mind: Daddy? I looked up at him, "D-d-dad?" He hugged me again, "yes its me Angelina." I smiled at him and pulled back, while his hands were still on my shoulders, I realized he had tears in his eyes, so I reaches up and wiped them away while he smiles. He then looked at Proffesor Snape, "Severus," a boy with jet-black hair and glasses raised a brow at my Dad, "thank-you, I dont know how I can thank-you for this, you really dont know how much this means to me."   
  
Snape looked a little taken-aback by this and just nodded after a moments surprised. I assumed he didnt know what to say. He looked at me, "Angelina, I must be going now. I have other business to take care of."   
  
I nodded to him, "Thank-you and I guess I'll see ya in Potions."   
  
He nodded and disapperated.  
  
"Harry, come meet you god-sister." I heard my Dad say, and the boy with the jet-black hair walked up to me and shook my hand. "Urm, hi, Angelina."  
  
I shook my head, "Not Angelina, I go by Angel. And it's nice to meet ya, Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Angel."  
  
I looked around the room and realized everyone was staring at me, "what is everyone staring at?" I said and looked at my Dad for an explination.  
  
"Oh dear, forgive us." said a plump looking woman with red hair. She walked up to me, "I am Mrs.Weasley and this is Bill," she points to a young man with long hair and a a fang earring, he nodded at me and I nodded back. "This is Charlie," he shook my hand and we muttered a 'hello' and a 'hey'. She then pointed to a young guy, around my age and I smiled at him, and he smiled back, "This is Ron, he's your age." I shook his hand and he shook mine and we both continued smiling, "Hey Ron." I said and the tips of his ears turned a slight red/pink colour, "Hello, Angel." Harry exchanged glances with him when he let go of my hand and Mrs. Weasley pointed to a girl that looked a year or two younger then me, also with bright red hair, "This is Ginny." I shook her hand and we both muttered a 'hello'.  
  
My Dad, Sirius, took me over to a girl with bushy, brown hair, that looked like she was attempting to straighten it, "Angel, this is Hermione, you'll be sharing a room with her and Ginny." Hermione smiled at me and I smiled back and we both shook hands, "Hey, Hermione," I said and she said, "Hello, Angel."  
  
A man with light brown hair with grey flecks walked up to me, "Hello, Angel, I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"Oh, hello, Remus," I said and shook his hand.   
  
"Angel, Remus is my best friend." my Dad told me and I nodded.   
  
"Well, are you hungry, Angel?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.  
  
"Oh, um no, my grandma fixed me a pretty big breakfast."  
  
"Alright then, dear, let me know if you get hungry."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Hey guys, we should be getting upstairs, isn't there a meeting or something? A meeting supposedly in 20 minutes?" Harry said and I must have looked puzzled because then he said, "An Order meeting, you know."   
  
"Oh yeah, that. Didn't know what you meant at first."  
  
"Kind of obvious, Angel."  
  
"Yeah, sorta," and we both started laughing.  
  
We walked up the stairs and Harry led us to 'his' room.  
  
We walked in, Harry,Ron, Hermione, Ginny and me, and I looked around.  
  
"This is your room, Harry?" I said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, Ron and mine."   
  
"Cool" I said in the best America-voice I could, just to get them to raise eyebrows at me.  
  
I could tell they exchanged glances when I said that.  
  
"Angel we heard you're American, what state?" the girl called Hermione asked me.  
  
"Oh yeah, knew I'd forget to tell ya'll that. I'm from New York (A/N:: honestly, who saw that coming?)."  
  
"So you didn't really have to go that far since you were on the east coast," Ron said.  
  
"Right, but floo powder doesn't take that long anyways." I smiled at Ron and he smiled back while Ginny raised a brow at us.  
  
"Okay, Harry, Hermione I think we have a possible couple right here...." she stated, and I raised a brow at her.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"You and my brother have been non-stop staring and smiling at each other since you got here."  
  
"Okay.... so?" Ron said a little akwardly.  
  
"Come on, mate. It's obvious you like Angel." Harry said.  
  
I looked at Ron and he looked at me; his ears were turning bright red, "Ron your blushing." I said.  
  
"Um... yeah... I guess I like Angel," he muttered and I smiled.  
  
"You do?"  
  
He nodded at me.  
  
"Wicked! Ginny I believe you're right. We have a couple here!" Hermione said and smiled at us.  
  
"You guys, me and Angel just met, stop planning our first date and let me and her work it out!" Ron said, and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So... you wanna go on a first date now?" I said and smile. I absolutely love doing this to people. Twisting people's words around.  
  
"Oh um... yeah I guess I do..."   
  
"Ah, Ron, guessing's no good. Yes or no? I mean I'm willing to go out with you." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Cool. First day here and I got a boyfriend."   
  
We all laughed.  
  
Me and Ron sat by each other on his bed and we had out arms around each other.   
  
"You know, Ron, you have a lot of brothers. Got more, I guess?" I said after a short silenced.  
  
"Yeah, you got Bill and Charlie, and then Percy, Fred and George. Percy's a great git though. You'd think he'd come around by now. Oh yeah and then there's Ginny."  
  
"Hey! I'm not your brother!" Ginny said sounding a little pissed.  
  
"No... but you are one of my siblings."  
  
"Got a point."  
  
Harry and Hermione sighed.  
  
"Um... are these arguments common or something?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Hermione nodded while Harry said "all the time."  
  
"Oi! Not all the time," Ron said.   
  
"Most of the time"  
  
"Nooo..."  
  
"Yeah Ron."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
I busted out laughing and they all stared at me.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't funny... was it?"  
  
"No its not, its thats you guys remind me of my friends, Melody, her little sister, Amanda, and Chester. And Hermione kinda reminds me of Amy."  
  
"Oh um... cool?" Harry said a little unsure, by the sound in his voice.  
  
"Yeah it kinda it." I looked around at them, "you know, you british people talk wierd." ((a/n:: sorry to all my british readers! I luv ya'll! I had to make conversation between her and them.) and I held back a laugh from the look on their faces.  
  
"We talk wierd? You talk wierd." Ginny said.   
  
"Ya sure."  
  
"Mhmm..."  
  
"So you guys, what do I need to know about Hogwarts?" Hermione looked like she was about to give a lecture so I said quickly, "Like the kind of people to stay away from. Like people I should look out for."  
  
They all looked at each other, and at the same time said, "Malfoy.."  
  
"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?"   
  
"How do you know him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's a well known death eater in America."  
  
"Oh well, we mean his son, Draco."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You know he's all... pureblood crazy and stuff."   
  
"Wait, so you mean to tell me that your not pureblood Hermione?" I said in the most serious voice I could.  
  
"Um... no, muggle born." She said kinda scared sounding.  
  
"Oh... you know I'm just kidding! I dont care if your muggle born or pureblood or half breed, you know whatever."   
  
They all started to laugh, so I did too, not really getting why they were laughing....  
  
"For a second, Angel, I thought you were about to call me a mud--- well you know." she said the last part quietly.  
  
"Oh seriously?! Never would I call you that Hermione! I mean honestly there's hardly any wizards or witches now that aren't half-blood or less. Well yeah the purebloods have their own thing but whatever. You know what? I'm pure-blood right, and from the looks of it my closest friend while I'm here are going to be a muggle born, a Weasley and Harry. And my boyfriend's a Weasley... so come on now. You thought I was serious?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't think of those facts."  
  
"Always talking facts 'Mione." Ron said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I leaned against Ron and put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand on my my shoulder and began to start rubbing it gently. ((A/n:: that sounded better in my mind... sounded dirty on paperwordpad... oh well -continues))   
  
"You guys want the room to yourself?" Ginny said trying not to giggle, but eventually did.  
  
"No. We're just... I dunno sitting, damnit." Ron said and I smile.  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Shut up, Ginny."  
  
"You shut up, Ron."  
  
"How about you both shut up." Hermione said, and I could tell she had a sort of short temper when it came to arguments.  
  
"I'm going to go lie down or something." Ginny said and walked out the door.  
  
"So Angel, do you miss America at all?" Harry asked me a little while later after Hermione had decided to go hang out with Ginny.  
  
"Well yeah, now that I think about it. I mean I have lived there since I was a baby. Honestly though, the only thing I really miss is my friends, and my grand-ma"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know I'm surprised you dont have a boyfriend, well had one, in the states." Ron said a few seconds later.  
  
"Nah, all the guys in America are assholes... well all the ones I've met are ((A/n:: I can hear you guys out there yelling at me... I am sorry! She had to have some witty response right? Heh, Luv All my boys!))."  
  
Harry and Ron both laughed. I just took my head off of Ron's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and said, "what was that for?"  
  
"For not being an asshole." I put my head back on his shoulder and he started gently running his hand through my hair.   
  
"So Harry, you got a girl?" I asked him.  
  
"Well... no, but me and this girl Cho got closer last year. We just have to see what happens I guess." He said and layed down on his bed staring at the cieling, apparently in thought about this 'Cho'.  
  
"Yeah, well, good luck with that."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later Ginny came back in, "guys, Mum said its lunch time now that the meeting's over."  
  
We stood up and Harry and Ginny walked out. I looked at Ron, and he looked at me. We both leaned in and kissed each other, nothing too serious, just enough for me to keep him guessing.   
  
We walked down to lunch hand in hand, fingers laced, we looked at each other right before we were going to walk into the kitchen and he let go of my hand, "I don't want to tell my Mum yet, she'll make a big deal about it. Okay?" I nodded and we walked in.   
  
At lunch I sat beside my Dad and Hermione. Dad and I were catching up and he was surprised when I told him my best subjects in school were Potions and Charms.   
  
"Really? In school I was bad at both of those. I think my best subject was... detention with James." And we both laughed at his joke, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
"Angel you said your best class was Potions? That's going to change this year." Harry said.  
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Because Snape... dislikes your father and Gryffindors so yeah..."  
  
"Really? He seemed pretty nice earlier."  
  
"Probably because Dumbledore put him up to it." my dad said and I just shrugged.  
  
"Hey Dad, when is Dumbledore bringing the sorting hat?" I asked just then remembering.  
  
"Some time around dinner."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I really hope you get Gryffindor." Harry said.  
  
"Well, if that's the house you guys are in, then yeah, I hope I do, too." I took a sip from my drink and looked at Ron. "So, you guys got quidditch house teams?"  
  
Ron nodded, "yeah we do; Harry's seeker and I'm keeper."  
  
"And we need 3 chasers." Harry added.  
  
"Hey I'm trying out for chaser." GInny said, I raised a brow thinking that she always wanted someone to try and pay attention to her. ((A/n:: can you tell I dont really like her? I dunno why. Sorry for all the Ginny fans.))  
  
"Yeah but you're not on the team yet."  
  
"True..."  
  
"At my old school I was chaser and quidditch captain. Maybe I'll try out."  
  
"Good luck. We need some good players this year, seriously. Last year we got murdered when Fred, George and me got banned." looks at Ginny and quickly adds, "the replacement seeker was really good, though, but the beaters were horrible."  
  
"Well, maybe I could help ya'll out, if I'm in Gryffindor that is." I took a bite out of my food and then said, to anyone, "So, there's Gryffindor -the courageous house, Slytherin -the cunning and wit house, not to mention the dark wizards..., but whats after those two?"  
  
"Well, Ravenclaw is known for their intelligence" Hermione said and I think I heard Ron mumble to Harry "I still dont see why Hermione wasn't in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Right, then Hufflepuff is everyone else who didn't get in the other three." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, then, well, from the sound of it... I might get Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."  
  
"Well in my opinion, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are the best houses. Anything but Slytherin." Harry said, and groaned when he said Slytherin. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay so, most dark wizards DO actually come from Slytherin then?" I questioned to no one in particular.  
  
"Yes, until I went to Hogwarts,everyone in the Black family was in Slytherin." My Dad told me.  
  
"Slytherin? Really? So you mean before you, the Blacks were... dark wizards?"  
  
"Well, yes, in a way. You see supposedly "we're", meaning you and me, are the last of the Blacks, therefore, we're both supposed to make "respectful pureblood marriages." Well, your still on that annoying family tree thing." I raised a brow at him and he explained, "We've had a family line in our family since way back when, under my name and your mother's, is a line leading to yours. Your name has a strike by it, I guess thats from when your mother refused to let you live with my hag of a mother if something happened to your mum." ((A/n:: took me 7 trys to write that out, and I still dont think it sounds right...))  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes, I'm glad your," he had a disgusted look on his face for a minute but shook it off, "grandmother raised you right, and didnt try to make you pureblood mad."   
  
"She wouldn't have done something like that." I said ready to defend my grandma against anyone, even my Dad.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her. You see, her and I dont exactly... see eye-to-eye."   
  
"Yeah, I can tell. She was a little 'upset' when I told her rather she liked it or not I'd be coming here to live."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your Grandmother dislikes me to a great level."  
  
"What? Why? How could she not like you?" I was rambling...  
  
"It's because of the whole Azkaban thing. Three years ago, I came to Virginia to see if you wanted to come back here with me, she told me you wanted nothing to do with me. I asked her if I could at least see you and she said, "No, Sirius, she believes you to be a murderer, you think she wants to see you?! Ha!" And shut the door in my face..." He said bitterly and took a sip from his drink putting the cup down a little bit louder than he meant to.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so so so sorry! That's not true at all. I've wanted nothing more than to come live with you, or at least see you, since you got out. I've been hoping by some odd chance you'd come to get me. And now I find this out?" I sighed. "I really am sorry, I guess she had a reason for lying..."  
  
He smiled at me and put his arm around me. A loud BANG! was heard behind us and everyone turned to look.  
  
We turned around to see 3 trunks and a very shaken-up looking owl, who was hooting loudly and beating her wings against the cage.  
  
"Twinkle!" I yelled and ran to her trying to calm her down. "Shh, girl, calm down, Twinkle, your safe now. Shh..." I put my finger in her cage and she nipped it affectionately. "You're okay now, right? You're good, Twinkle. Relax."   
  
Remus stood up and walked beside me, "I'll get your trunks for you." and did a spell, causing them to float, and took them upstairs towards my room.   
  
And thats it for chapter 2! Woot! My fingers hurt... Lol.   
  
Ok, now for the author's note from up there , This is about Sirius Black being alive. What happened is this:: During the battle when he was casted into the viel, he was gripping the edge of it and couldn't get out, he was close to falling, and yet close to pulling himself up. When Dumbledore was done with Voldemort and Harry and was looking at the deatheaters around the room where the battle had taking place he noticed a hand gripping the edge, the knuckles white, he knelt beside of it and helped sirius out.   
  
A while later back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius decided that no matter what his daughter, Angel, or her grand-mother said, he was going to get his daughter back. No matter if she wanted to come or not. He got Dumbledore to send her a letter, saying that she could be accepted to Hogwarts as a transfer student from America and he'd bring the sorting hat to her. She wrote back eagerly saying she would come, but needed to know the location of the place so she could floo. Dumbledore knew it wasnt safe enough to send the address so he wrote back saying he would send an Order member to escort her to her new home. And so it happened. The reason it was Snape ((besides the fact that I luv him to death!)) is because if any of his "fellow deatheaters" saw him with the girl he could say he was her uncle because of the face they both have black hair and brown eyes. ((I'm assuming Snape does, you'd think I know.)) So yes, there are a few explinations so I dont get confused reviews.   
  
I still feel like typing some so heres a preview of Chapter 3!!   
  
He smiled at me and I smiled back. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said looking at the door and Harry and Hermione came in.   
  
"We interupting anything?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Harry, me and Ron were just choking ourselves with eachother's tounges." I sighed seeing their confused looks and said "french kissing."   
  
Hermione raised a brow, and Harry stared at Ron in shock.   
  
That's it! Luv Ya'll r/r please!   
  
'SnapeLuver666' 


	3. The Sorting Hat

A/N:: I wanna give a speacial thanx to my 3 reviewers ((pathetic eh?)):: yaminy-grint4eva, Ooga Booga, and ((cant forget cha grl)) odessaspacey1. Also, in reply to odessaspacey1's review thingy:: No sht Sherlock. Of course its different, Lol, r/r chick. Ooga Booga:: I know shes not spending a lot of time with Harry & Sirius, I'm working on the Father/daughter relationship in this chapter. And trust me, she'll have some time with Harry, some "brotherly" time in a sense. And to yaminy-grint4eva:: thnx for your review. I really wasn't expecting any more reviews. I was utterly shocked when I logged on earlier today to see I had 3 reviews, honestly I almost fell out of my chair in a faint. This chapter is dedicated to my, one of my, best-friends, Heather for some inspirational ideas. Thnx again Heather, enjoy your Snape odessaspacey1 ((heh!). Well onto Chapter 3 if I do say so myself. Which I do....  
  
Chapter 3:: The Sorting Hat   
  
After lunch, I sat up in my room with Ron. He was helping me unpack and we had decided to take a break. He was sitting on Hermione's bed and I was sitting on mine messing with my bracelets Melody had given me before I left. I gave a depressed sigh and Ron looked at me with a concerned look.  
  
"Angel? Are you okay?"   
  
"What?" I looked up at him, "I'm just... sad."  
  
"Why? Because you had to leave?"  
  
"Yeah, my best friend, Melody, gave me these bracelets yesterday for my birthday."  
  
He got up and sat beside me, putting an arm around me, "I dont know what to say to make you feel better...."  
  
"Because there's nothing to say," And I leaned my head on him. Few minutes later I stood up and opened the third and thank GOD final trunk.  
  
"What the fuck?" I said and made a disgusted looking face down into the trunk.  
  
Ron raised a brow at me and stood beside me, also looking down into the trunk, "What?"  
  
"My grandma put stupid clothes in here," I took out a pink t-shit that had a purple butterfly on it/   
  
"So...."  
  
"Ron! It's PINK! I hate pink! She knows that. She wanted me to 'change' the way I am before I came here."   
  
"Change? Why would she want you to change?"  
  
"Because I am, quote unquote, "gothic"". I said, using my fingers to quote it. ((A/n:: Had to think of someway to say it...)  
  
"Well, I think you're fine the way you are."  
  
"Thanks," I threw some clothes out the trunk that were obnoxiously bright colours and glared at them. "She took out my favorite shirt! It said 'I hate humans... forced to be in contact with them.' Man... I love that shirt...," Ron started laughing, "yeah, sounds good alright."   
  
"Yeah...." I picked up a pair of light blue jeans and threw them on the bed. "I knew I shouldn't have left my clothes trunk at the house." Ron was STILL laughing and then tryed to stop, "Whew, ok... I'm good now, I think."  
  
"What was so funny?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
On the bottom of my trunks were my robes, most black, but I had a crimson one ((deep red or purple.)). Ron picked up the crimson one and handed it to me, "Got some nice robes."  
  
I took it from him and put it on the bed. "Yeah thanks, this was what Mrs. Raymond bought me for Christmas last year. That's Melody's Mom."  
  
"Oh um, wicked?"  
  
"Yeah, wicked." I said and was laughing my ass off on the inside. I took my wand out of my crimson robe. It had a dragon-hide wand holder on the inside of the left sleeve. I reminded myself to thank her again for getting this for me, it was really useful, "and this is one of the most prized 'possesions' I own. My wand."   
  
"Nice, what kind?"  
  
"Holly, unicorn hair, 9 1/2 inches. I've had it since I was like 8."  
  
"Hey, mines unicorn hair too.... at least I think it is." I laughed, "Cool," He smiled at me and I smiled back. There was a knock at the door, and I mentally had a vision of me ripping the persons head off who was on the other side of the door. Not literally, of course, at least I think not. I sighed, "Come in." I said looking at the door, and Harry and Hermione walks in, 'Perfect, god brother and friend alert. Hey, I can use this to my advantage...' I thought to myself.  
  
"We interupting anything?" Harry asked grinning, ((A/n:: this was part of the preview from "chapter 2," when I write it out though, I somethimes get ideas is all... a thought.)  
  
"Oh yeah Harry. Ron and me were just choking ourselves with eachothers tounges. I rolled my eyes at there confused look, "french kissing..."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry stared at Ron. I had a mental image of Harry beating the shit out of Ron, if Ron ever did anything to hurt me. I closed my eyes and glanced at Ron after a few seconds. He had his mouth open, and I rolled my eyes, "Hello? Kidding. I swear no one in this damn country has a sense of humor."   
  
"Ron I was about to say..."   
  
"Yeah, I didn't really get what she was saying at first... kinda lost me, Angel."   
  
"Heh, sorry, Ron." I moved to my bed and sat my wand on the beside table, and sat down, Ron sitting beside me. I had a feeling that when Harry and Hermione came in the first thing Harry noticed was my wand in my hand. Ron had previously told me how cautious Harry was about magic going on now. I couldn't blame him, I mean seriously. His parents were killed by magic, and magic's the reason he has a stupid scar on his forehead. It looked awfully suspicious.The boy-who-just-wouldn't-die, as a few people in America called him, walking into my room and seeing his god-sister having her wand out, none the less his best friend, or mate, in here with me. He was probably making assumptions that I had used the Imperious Curse on him or some other ridiculous idea. I wanted to believe he wouldn't think that... but ,yet again, I did have a past with using an Unforgivable Curse on someone... on accident of course... at least I'm pretty sure it was. I sighed, getting lost in my own thoughts again. I decide to get my mind off of my past and brought up another subject, "so you guys been best friends since like your first year?"   
  
"Um... something like that, Harry and Ron were best friends since Semptember of that year then, I was kind of... bossy in first year. I, well, we became friends sometime in late October, early November." Hermione said and became interested in her shoes.   
  
"Yeah, after Hermione nearly got clobbered by the mountain troll," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, that's a reason."  
  
"Yeah it is, hey 'Mione, why were you in the girls lavitory on Halloween anyway?" Ron asked raiseing a brow.   
  
"Well, Ron, if you remember correctly, you had made a rather rude comment about me."  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot. Been trying to put that in the past. Sorry."  
  
"Yes, you mentioned sorry."  
  
"Whoa... you guys have awesome history." I said and they looked at me. I was ready to bet they had just forgot I was in the room, either that or didn't care. I mentally made a note not to get overshadowed in this group... like stupid ass Amanda and Rebecca had done to me in my first year.   
  
"That's nothing. In second year..." and they started telling me about the basilisk, my dad, Voldemort, they even told me about the death eater battle they had in June. The battle where my dad almost died. I gasped at that, and fought back the urge to ask why; one, a convicted murderer would be in the Ministry of Magic, and two, why did Harry think he was there getting tortured by Voldemort. They seemed to be keeping something from me but I didn't care. They'd tell me when they got that I could be trusted I guessed. 'I really hope that's soon,' I told myself, 'Wait. Why should I? It's not like these people are my friends... well maybe. But if they dont trust me, what's the point of having a friendship?'   
  
We made some small chatter and I began telling them about my school, something I noticed Hermione was relatively interested in. "Well, you guys said that Snape, the potions master, was the worst in Hogwarts. Well at Ambleem's the worst teacher is definitely Proffesor Larson! He teaches Transfiguration. He was horrible, he had the biggest crush on my Mom when she went there and she repeatedly turned him down. So, naturally, he took out his hate from my dad getting my Mom on me. Terrible. Always giving me detention...."  
  
"Sounds like Snape on me. Apparently Snape was a bit, 'sweet' on my Mum at times. Not to mention that my dad and your's were best friends along with Remus. Your dad and mine always made fun of Snape and stuff," I opened my mouth to say something, but then Harry added quickly, "Snape started it, my dad and Sirius were just way better duelers than him." I mentally had a picture of younger version of my dad and James PotterI'd seen a picture of them together in a scrap-book my Grandmother had given meturning Snape's hair a dazzling purple. "Anyways, though, enough about that slimy git, how was your quidditch team?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Oh yeah, well my team, well rather Chester's team now... was really good. Me, Melody, and Chester were the chasers and Proffesor Martin said that we had this 'connection' thing. Like Melody could throw the quaffle anywere and out of no were I would appear and end up scoring. God I miss them.... Our little 'group'", I had to stop myself from saying posse because I had a feeling they wouldn't get it if I said it, well maybe Hermione would, "was kinda like ya'll's; like each one of you guys have this thing about you that remind me of them. Like Hermione's really smart like Amy. Harry's really bold and couragous sounding sorta like Melody and me, people swear we're sisters most the time because we act like it, and even look like it. Ron's got this cool goofiness about him that makes him like Chester.... Pretty pathetic, me sitting here whining to you guys about them when you don't even know them."   
  
Ron put his arm around me and I layed my head on his shoulder as Hermione just stared at me. I wondered why the hell she was staring, then I suddenly thought maybe she had a little 'school crush' on Ron or something. 'Tough! She didnt do nothin about it, he's mine, dont feel guilty.' I was thinking to myself. "I don't know how your about to stay here without them. I don't know what I would do without Harry and Ron." she said and I mentally slapped myself for being overly protective, thinking that his best friend would have a crush on him. 'One of my million flaws,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Yeah, the same goes for me. I would be very... well anti-social without Ron and Hermione. You're pretty strong, Angel, even if you don't think it." Harry had said. I just shrugged. Me? Strong? Nah, he had to be mistaken. I was the complete opposite of strong.   
  
Ron nodded and put his arm around my waist, "Yeah, they kind of summed it up for me. Without Harry and Hermione I'd be pretty... let's just say I'd be less confident or something like that. You guys know what I mean. We're not trying to make you feel bad or nothing, Angel. Just you know, you can talk to us about anything."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I bet my friends are dealing though. They're probably out shopping or something... at least Melody and Amy are. They, well, we, usually did that when we got upset." I sighed and a tear fell out of my eye and onto Ron's shoulder. He looked down at me feeling the tear and gave me an encouraging smile. "Yeah, so enough about me. There's not that much to me except Quidditch and my friends." I said and sighed.   
  
"Well, um... theres not much to do around here," Ron said and rubbed my waist gently to make me feel better I guessed.   
  
"You two look really cute together. About time Ron found someone." Hermione said smiling at us.  
  
I kissed him on the cheek; I could tell he was getting more and more comfortable around me with every minute. I put my arm around him and then looked at Hermione again, "so, Hermione, any guys at Hogwarts you like?"   
  
"What? Um... well one of the guys I know at school I like a bit more than what he thinks I do. I know he would never fall for a girl like me though."   
  
"Aw, come on Hermione. Your a good-looking girl. You could probably get any guy at Hogwarts you wanted. I'm telling you now since I've named you my girl to give and receive advice from, to let him know how you feel about him."  
  
Hermione smiled at me, "Thanks Angel, We'll see what happens though," I nodded, but Harry stared at her.  
  
"Who is it? This guy?"  
  
"I-- you-- I can't tell harry! I'm not like you and Angel, to just spill my feelings and tell you who I've had a crush on for the longest time!"  
  
"Hold up. Like me? What's that supposed to mean? You barely know me Hermione; don't start making assumptions about me until you get to know the evil, violent, bitchy side of me."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I mean you and Ron hit it off great. You told him you liked him, and look, you guys are all over each other."  
  
"Hermione I -"  
  
"No, save it. I'm going downstairs." and with that she got up and walked out. When she walked out she shot me a glare and slammed the door.   
  
"Whew, if looks could kill..." I sighed and looked from Harry to Ron.  
  
Ron held me kind of close, not that I'm complaining, "Nothing, Hermione, has mood swings. She usually takes them out on me but you might be her new target." I sighed and closed my eyes, "oh, well. Seriously though, she can't say something like that to me when she met me like at 9 this morning and its what now? 7:30pm? ((A/n:: I'm aware that the time is off.)" I gasped, "you guys, Dumbledore should be here."  
  
"Oh yeah, well," Harry stood up, "lets go downstairs, then."   
  
Ron and I stood up, holding hands and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Two twin boys with red hair looked up as we entered, "Ah, dear brother of ours, you bring," one of them said and the other finished his sentence for him, "the fair maiden, Angel, downstairs." Ron sighed and ran a hand, the one he wasn't holding mine with, and threw his hair back, "stop being stupid. Angel, these are my brothers, Fred and George." I smiled at them and they both smiled back, both with mischevious grins.   
  
"Well... hey, you two, then," I said not really sure what to say and looked from one to the other, "I know that look! No pranks, you two. I know people who specialize that look, nothing good comes from it."  
  
"Ah, anything for the dear American," George said grinning and I raised a brow at him. "We heard you asked her out, Ronnikins. Is it true? You asked out Sirius's daughter?" Fred asked a little seriously.  
  
"Well... we kinda asked each other out. Big mouth, Ginny, tell you?" He eyes her and Hermione who stay talking quietly at the far end of the table.I glared at them, as well, and Harry sat beside George.   
  
"Ron, you better not hurt Angel at all. I think Sirius would kill you if you hurt her in anyway." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the warning. Go ahead and tell Sirius, then. I don't think he'll mind."  
  
"You and Angel together?" Sirius said from behind us. "How come you didn't bother to tell me, Angel? Ron?"  
  
"Daddy, come on, now. Ron's really nice. I wasn't sure how you'd take it if I told you. That's all. I was going to tell you as soon as I found a way to find out how you'd take it."  
  
He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Well, if your anything like me at 16, you'd do it if I told you not to."  
  
I smiled at him and hugged him, then turned to Ron who was also smiling.... I was expecting him to be "scared" at first but guess not.   
  
"Touching," said a cold, drawing voice from the fireplace.   
  
Everyone turned to look at who was there. "Man I thought we had enough of him sinse last year..." "Yeah I know," Fred and George said, whispering to each other.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Dad asked Snape, when he walked into the light.   
  
"Dumbledore told me to come and check up on Angelina," he said and looked at me, then back at my dad and smirked.   
  
"Why? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."  
  
"Oh? No one said you weren't capable of doing it, Black. Are you perhaps, neglecting her, already?" he narrowed his eyes at my dad, who glared at him, fists shaking. "It appears you are," Snape said and looked down at his fists shaking.  
  
Before anyone could blink my dad has rammed Snape into the wall and hit him against it about four times, "Don't you ever say that again! I'm giving her space to get to know everyone and not just me! You slimy git!" He slammed him against the wall again.  
  
Snape winced in pain each time he hit the wall, "Get your hands off of me now, Black." He glared at my dad, who had no sign of letting go of him. I stepped up to them and put a hand on my dad's arm.   
  
"Let him down, Dad. He has no one. That's why he's so set on trying to provoke you. Trust me, I know people exactly like him."  
  
He looked at me and then back at Snape, he let go of him and turned to me, "What you must think of me now, I can only imagine."  
  
I smiled at him, "I don't think any thing less about you. He was taunting you on a sensitive subject."  
  
Snape glared at me for a minute and then I turned to him, "What the hell do you think you were doing? You have no right to say something like that! And to think I said you actually weren't so bad. Yeah, right."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me and I glared at him. I momentarily became aware of everyone staring at me but I shook it off. "You can't talk to me like that, Black. You have no idea who your talking to."   
  
"No I'm pretty sure I can talk to you like that, Snape. Seeing as how we're not in school, and I haven't even been sorted yet, you can't do anything. No points off and no detintions. And I am aware of who I am talking to; and I depise that person with every inch of my heart!" I had a sense to say with every inch of my black little heart, in Amy's words exactly. I decided against it though, since they didn't need to know that side of me.... Behind me everyone was staring at the back of my head in surprise. I don't think they expected me to go off on someone like Snape.   
  
"Everything alright here, Severus? Sirius? And I believe, Angelina?" said a voice from behind us, 'Damn... for once I wish people wouldn't do this,' I thought to myself, and I turned around to see a elderly looking wizard, with a long beard and half-moon glasses, his blue eyes behind them which seemed to be twinkling. He was carrying a tattered looking hat. Standing beside him, was Remus, who was staring at me shocked, his gaze then went to Sirius and he shook his head at him.   
  
"Yes, headmaster, just a... despute." Snape said and I whipped around and was about to say something, but my dad placed a hand on my shoulder, and I turned back around looking at this man.... I assumed it was Dumbledore since that git, Snape, called him Headmaster.   
  
"Oh yes, forgive me, Angelina. I am Proffesor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said and I thought to myself, 'No, really? Why else would Snape call you Headmaster if you weren't the headmaster of my new school? Duh....' So I wouldn't say it though; I bit the inside of my cheek.  
  
I just nodded though, so he wouldn't get the wrong impression of me... that could wait until semester started, "Um... sir, I go by Angel."  
  
"I brought the sorting hat, Angel," he said and I raised a brow at him, his blue eyes twinkling. 'That twinkling thing is annoying...' I thought to myself and bit my cheek again so I wouldn't say anything. "Would you like to get sorted now or after dinner?"  
  
"I'd rather be now."   
  
"Very well," he pulled out a chair at the table and Mrs. Weasley came in, smiling at him and nodded to him. He nodded back. "Angel, if you would please have a seat."   
  
I sighed and was making my way to the chair when I stopped and looked at Hermione on the far end of the table, "Hermione, I'm sorry." she smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and sat down on the chair.   
  
"Ah! A Black, haven't seen one of these in a while." I jumped when I heard the voice in my head. "You're very intelligent, and loyal. Good of you to keep me waiting when you apologized to Ms. Granger, yes that was noble. Good with confrontations, I see. Very Slytherin style," my eyes grew wide when the hat said this and I was thinking 'No please, not slytherin. Anything but slytherin.' "Not Slytherin you say? Hm... very well, not Slytherin. However you would do marvellous there. Let's see... Ravenclaw qualities, Gryffindor qualities as well... hm... difficult you are, just like you father was. You should know he didn't want Slytherin either. Well now if you don't want Slytherin, how about, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I smiled and took it off, Fred and George were talking about the fight between my dad and Snape. Ron hugged me, and I hugged him back smiling, "I'm really glad you got Gryffindor." he whispered in my ear, and I whispered into his robes, "me too." ((A/n:: robes since the're hugging.)) Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at us, but we chose to ignore it.  
  
"Well done, Angel," my dad said to me and I smiled, "Thanks."   
  
"Yes! We got a chaser!" Harry was saying to himself and I laughed.   
  
"Why thank you, Harry!" I said and he grinned at me.  
  
Snape apparently had disapperated because no one had seen him since the "dispute", the one he started....  
  
Mrs. Weasley had told us to sit down at the table and she would prepare us dinner. Me and Ron sat next to eachother with my dad on my other side. Harry and Hermione across from us. Ron and I had been unseparatible the rest of the night. After we had finished dinner we sat on the couch in the 'living room' and just talked. I ended up in his arms. We stayed like that talking until 3 in the morning. We finally decided to go up to bed. He walked me to my bedroom door and we had a pretty good make out session in the hall before I kissed him on the cheek, and give a him a small hug and went to bed.   
  
"G'nite Angel..." he said after I had already shut the door and then he made his way down to his and Harry's room.  
  
.   
  
A/N:: And that's it for chapter 3. What did you guys think? I didn't want to spill that she was a "cutter" until somewere around chapter 3 but whatever. I had to do something from Ron's point of view or else Jessica was going to kill me! -hold up cross to keep her away- I did Jess! I did I did I did!!! Anyways... hope you liked your chapter, also odessaspacey1, don't kill me for doing that to Snape! You have no clue how hard it was to write! Anywayz, I shall be going to type Chapter 4 now... want a preview? Well, here ya go.  
  
The door bell rang a few minutes later and my dad smiled, and gave a greatful sigh, "Without my blasted Mother's portrait its so quiet."  
  
"That's a good thing, Padfoot." Remus said   
  
"Damn straight, Moony."  
  
"Ok... um... Padfoot? Moony?" I asked and they explained about the Marauders.  
  
And that's it, anymore and I'll be giving away Chp. 4. Well I'm out. Read and Review people! I luv my reviewers! -tosses them cookies-   
  
SnapeLuver666 


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer:: I always forget to do these! Ok... I do not own the fabulous Harry Potter! If I did believe me this story would be muuuuch better. It all belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling.   
  
Authors Note:: Thanks so much to people who review... even Ooga Booga.... Lol! I'm gonna keep the A/N short today... the only reason this is updated so fast is because I got 1 more reviewer!   
  
Replys to reviews::  
  
odessaspacey1: Of course I like the long chaps! Grl you need to make yours longer! LOL! Cute? Ick, no. Ya ya ya I figured you might strangle me for hurting Snape, but who's the one with SNAPE in there name?! HUH?! Trust me I didn't wanna write that! It made the story go together though. Sorrys... you's meh fav beta! And only one... XD   
  
sunnysparkles:: Hm... maybe there might be some H/Hr. Cookies to you since you figured out Hermione's clue! -tosses you Oreos and Chips Ahoy.- Also, Angel and Ron going fast? Hm... Angel is from New York... answer your quiestion? -not trying to be sounding mean- Hurry up with your Chp. 11 chick! I am like addicted to your story. Guys go check hers out, "The Unexpected Arrival," It's a really good story! I'm also working on a fic with James alive... I actually started it on last night. My first chapter for it is like... 20 pages long -extremely long sigh.- Maybe when I get up to chp. 7 or 8 with this one I'll do my other one.   
  
----This is dedicated to my homies () That reviewed! Also, Reviews keep me going so if you just read... and not review... it sux. So leave me a review peeps. Follow their example, odessaspacey1, and sunnysparkles, they've reviewed every chapter... I LUV THEM! ... onto Chapter 5... no wait 4.----   
  
Chapter 4: Diagon Alley   
  
I woke up the next day to Ginny and Hermione talking. I yawned and walked over to my 'dresser' and pulled out a red, sleeveless t-shirt, and threw it on my bed. I opened up another drawer and looked through some of the pants in there. I sighed and pulled out dark blue jeans and also threw those on my bed. Hermione and Ginny went down to breakfast so I got dressed. Put on my socks and shoes and went downstairs.   
  
"Morning everyone," I said and yawned. I sat beside George and Harry today. I would have sat by Ron, but turns out he was sitting by Bill and his Mom. Still across from me though. There was a murmor of "Good Morning, Angel," or "Morning" from everyone around the table.   
  
"That was brilliant Angel! That fight with Snape. It was really brilliant." George said smiling while Fred, on the other side of Bill, nodded, "Yeah it was great. I've been wanting to do something like that since first year."  
  
"Fred! George! That's enough. I told you not to say anything about it. Really now." Mrs. Weasley said glaring from one to the other.   
  
"Molly, it's fine. Fred and George are right. It was brilliant, but I think Angel's a little too good at arguments... especially with Snivellus," my dad said while giving me a half-smile.   
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Are you hungry, Angel?"   
  
I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, a little bit." She smiled at me and put some toast and eggs on my plate, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." she smiled at me and said a your welcome.  
  
"Hogwarts letters are here," Charlie said, walking in to the kitchen and handing the 'kids' each one. I took mine and read threw both of them. "Where are we getting all this?" I asked, not to sure where to get it in England. In America we always went down to Phelps Alley, in South Carolina. I always wondered why there was only like one place to get school supplies. Never asked.... I made a mental note to myself to ask one of my friends to figure it out for me in a letter.   
  
"Diagon Alley, where else?" Ron said and I sighed.   
  
"It's not like I went to Diagon Alley before. I went to... something like Diagon Alley I guess, in South Carolina."   
  
"Oh, well, yeah, I kind of forgot that detail."  
  
"Yes, you did." I said and took a bit of the toast Mrs. Weasley put on my plate.  
  
"I got quidditch captain," Harry said reading his third letter, "McGonagall recommended me and I got it." He groaned reading further down the list, "Malfoy's Slytherin captain. Should have seen that coming."  
  
"Congratulations, Harry. Don't worry about Malfoy. Gryffindor almost always beats Slytherin." Hermione told him and he nodded. He placed his letters on the table beside of mine.   
  
"Okay, well, congrats, Harry. Mrs. Weasley, when are you... we... going to Diagon Alley?" I said.   
  
"As soon as Tonks and Arthur get here," she said.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you excited about going, Angel?" Remus asked me.   
  
"Um... yeah, I guess. Really all I wanna see is the quidditch store... and of course Fred and George's joke shop." I said remembering they were like right beside me. Honestly I could care less if I went to it or not.   
  
He smiled and looked down at his watch, "Tonks should be here shortly." Mrs. Weasley sighed and then said, "she's always late now. About as unreliable as Mundungus."  
  
"Dad, are you going with us?" I asked since I wasn't, didn't, care who Tonks and Mundungus were.  
  
"Yes. I'll be going. I bet we're going to get stares and whispers from those gits who haven't read The Prophet. About damn time the Ministry cleared my name, if I do say so myself."   
  
I smiled at him, "who cares if they stare or whisper? Let them. Doesn't bother me at all." Harry nodded in agreement.   
  
The doorbell rang a few minutes later and my dad smiled and gave a grateful sigh, "Without my blasted Mother's portrait, it's peaceful."   
  
"Padfoot, that's a good thing." Remus said.  
  
"Damn straight Moony."   
  
"Padfoot? Moony? What exactly...? Huh?!" I asked getting frustrated since I couldn't put it in words. They both explained to me about the Marauders.   
  
A woman with bright pink hair and sparklin blue eyes came in the kitchen follwed by a man with red hair, led in by Mrs. Weasley. "Angel, dear, this is Tonks," she said gesturing to the woman. I nodded to her and she nodded back, "And this is Mr. Weasley." she said.   
  
'How cute both Ron's parents have red hair.' I thought to myself, "Hello, Mr. Weasley," I said to him smiling.   
  
"Hello, Angel."  
  
"Can we go now?" Ginny whined.   
  
"After everyone's finished breakfast, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley told her and Ginny looked down at her plate mumbling to herself about wanting to go now.  
  
After everyone had finished we were crowded around the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley had apparated ahead of time to wait for us at the other end. I went after my dad, by floo powder, of course, and as soon as I walked out the fireplace I could see people staring at my dad. Some of the people I noticed were kids my age and there parents came and hurried them away. Ron appeared after me and he walked over to me looking at the people. My dad sighed looking around at everyone staring. "Dad remember? Don't worry about what other people say." I told him and gave him a reassuring smile; he smiled back at me and gave me a small hug. Soon after, we were all standing outside a book store called, "Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"We'll be going in to get everyone's books. Sirius watch these four and the rest of us inside." Remus, Moony, said and my dad nodded.   
  
We were sitting on a bench outside the shop and almost every witch and wizard who passed by stared at us, well, more like my dad, for a moment. I was getting fed up with it, and my dad put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Angel. It takes time for this kind of stuff. I was only cleared about a month... or two... ago. Just let the stares and whispers go."   
  
"Right. Okay. Fine." I said and glared at an old witch and wizard walking by.   
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" a black boy said coming up to us. His parents looked like muggles to me.   
  
"Hey Dean." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said.  
  
"Dean this is my godsister, Angel Black. And my godfather, Sirius Black." Harry told him and Dean smiled at me and I smiled back. "Finally someone who's not freaked out by the whole "mass murderer" thing." I thought to myself.  
  
"Hello, Angel. Dean Thomas." He said to me and offered his hand. I shook it, only to be polite to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friend. "Um... Hello" he said to my dad and my dad just nodded.   
  
"Dean, honey, come on. We have to go to the Apothecy." his mother yelled from behind him, he sighed and looked back at her, "Alright, Mum! Bye guys. See you at school." he said and walked off.   
  
A few minutes later a white-blonde headed boy walked out of the store. "Well, well, well. Potty, Weasley and the mudblood, and... who's this?" he said looking at me. I glared at him and silently wished my dad hadn't gone in the store to see what was taking so long.   
  
"I'm Angel. Angel Black. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're Draco Malfoy?"   
  
"Yes, that's me." he said and held out his hand for me to shake it. I decided to play along, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Angel."   
  
"Sorry I can't say the same." I said and pulled my hand back.  
  
"What? Do you know who your talking to?"  
  
"Yes, I do. A Malfoy? Well, Malfoy, you need to learn the world doesn't revolve around you and your family. I can't say the same because you come out here insulting my godbrother, boyfriend, and a close friend of mine."   
  
He got up in my face, so, maybe, he was a few inches away. I looked up into his eyes, since I am like the shortest person ever! "Boyfiend? Come now, Angel. A Weasley is a waste for blood like yours."   
  
I pushed him away from me, "Blood like mine, huh?"  
  
"Pureblood." I raise a brow.... How the hell did he know I was pureblood? For all he knew my dad could have had me with a muggle born.  
  
"I know that, it's always about that. I'd be the same person if I was muggle born.   
  
"No, you wouldn't. You'd be as low as Granger if you were." He got back up in my face, and I wanted to slap him so hard....  
  
"Draco? Come on." A man, who I recognized at once as Lucius Malfoy, called from behind him.  
  
"See you at school, Angel." He said and walked away to his father, still looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you will. It'll be rather unfortunate though," I said as he walked away. "God, he's obnoxious. You guys weren't kidding about him." Ron put his arm around me.  
  
"Told you so."   
  
A few minutes later Remus, my dad, and Mr. Weasley came outside the store. "While they're getting your school books we can go to the Apothecy." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"How nice." Ron said and Mr. Weasley looked at his arm around me.   
  
"Ron? Are you and Angel...? Are you...? Urm... are you... together?"   
  
"Oh, um, yeah, we are, Dad."  
  
"Oh.... Well, that's nice." He said smiling. Looked like a fake smile to me.... We all walked to the Apothecy to get our ingredients. I looked up at Ron and he smiled down at me; I smiled back. "WHY THE HELL AM I SO DAMN SHORT?!" I thought to myself, "Ron's like 5 inches taller than me!" We walked into the Apothecy and I wrinkled my nose at the smell.  
  
A few minutes later we walked out of the the store, "Angel, we need to get you a few robes." my dad said.   
  
"Why?" I asked raising a brow.   
  
"Because I want to get you a few. For a late birthday present."   
  
"You remember when it is?"  
  
"Of course I do. August 28. Now come on. Arthur, Remus, we'll meet you back at the ice cream shop."   
  
"Alright, Sirius, come on, kids."   
  
Ron raised a brow at his Dad when he said kids. Then they walked down the "street," while my dad and I walked the other way.  
  
When we got there my dad opened the door for me and I muttered a thanks. A witch with sky blue robes came out. "Sirius! Oh, my! its wondeful to see you again!" And with that said, she hugged him. He hugged her back, but not nearly as enthused about it as she was. "What can I do for you, Sirius?" she said and glanced at me. I bit my bottom lip. "Freaks... stop looking at me!" I thought to myself.  
  
"It's great to see you again too, Mary. This is my daughter, Angel, we came to get her a few robes."   
  
"Yes, yes, come along, dear," she said and grabbed my hand and started fitting me with a black robe. After she had finished and I had a few regular school robed and three dress robes, we walked out.  
  
"So, we off to the ice cream parlour, then?" I asked him, leaning against the store. I plucked a piece of lint off of my bag with my robes in it.   
  
"Yeah, we are in a minute. I have to ask you something first." He said.  
  
I sighed; you could say I didn't like the sound of that, "Urm... okay."   
  
"Are you happy here? Or do you want to go back to America?"  
  
"What?!" I stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Are you happy here?" he repeated.  
  
"No, I heard you. I mean... how can you ask me that? Did my Grandma write to you?"   
  
"Well, yes. She tryed to convince me that you've written to her and wanted to go back home."   
  
I banged my fist against the wall. That wasn't very smart considering it was a brick wall. I made my knuckles bleed a little bit but ignored that, didn't hurt as much as that Cruciatus Curse. I let out an angry breath I was holding, "No, I don't want to go back. As far concerned, with you is my home, now."  
  
He smiled at me and hugged me, "I was hoping you'd say that. Now, come on, let's go get some ice cream." And we walked to the ice cream store, or at least towards it....  
  
While dad and I were walking there, that Draco Malfoy bumped into me and I fell. I looked up to see him standing above me with his hand outstretched to help me up. I looked behind him to see Lucius Malfoy looking at Draco... Malfoy... and me. My dad was glaring at Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. "Sorry about that. Need a hand?" I looked back up at him, then at his hand. I slapped it away and got to my feet,   
  
"How'd you manage to get out of Azkaban, Lucius?" I heard my dad ask "Mr. Malfoy."   
  
"Minister Fudge came to the conclusion that I was under the Imperius Curse." He replyed smoothly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Lucius. Don't you mean you gave the Ministry countless donations?"   
  
"Not at all Sirius." My dad just glared at him.  
  
"Dad... we were supposed to meet Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." I said trying to get his mind off of Draco's father.   
  
"Sirius, how rude of you not to introduce my son and me to your... daughter?" Lucius said looking at me. I looked over at Draco who was smirking, I suddenly realized how close I was to Draco and moved closer to my dad. He put a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Rude? No, its not rude. Its common sense. She doesn't need to be around people like the Malfoy's. Especially now."  
  
"Sirius, you keep forgetting. I'm cleared. I am no more a death eater than you are." he said and wore a smirk identical to Draco's. He, then, looked at me, "And who might you be?"  
  
I raised a brow at him and my dad's grip became firmer on my shoulder, "If you must know, Lucius, this is Angel. My daughter." he said while glaring daggers at "Mr.Malfoy".  
  
Lucius made a tut tut noise and then looked at me again, "clearly your father, here, didn't realize that I was speaking to you and not him."  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, clearly my father, here, felt the need to protect me from you. Though... I'm not completely sure why." I said and Draco narrowed his eyes at me while Lucius remained "calm."  
  
"You ought to watch yourself, Ms. Black." Lucius said and I rolled my eyes. Draco looked like he was fighting back the urge to tell his Dad off for talking to me like that. WAIT?! What am I saying? This was the same Draco Malfoy who made fun of my friend. The same Draco Malfoy who I heard so much about the mean stuff he did. The same Draco Malfoy who had just made me skin up my hand, and no doubt my knee.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you threatening my daughter?" my dad asked him. I could hear the urgency in his voice. As though he was daring Malfoy to say 'yes'. I was ready to bet that my dad would like nothing more than to put this man back in Azkaban.  
  
"Not at all... Mr. Black," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Not a smart thing for someone who just got out of Azkaban to do. Making threats. Tsk. I thought you'd have better sense." my dad said smirking. Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and was reaching into his robes when Draco put his hand on his father's arm.  
  
"Father, not today. Not now." Draco said while his father glared at him. "Dad, please. I don't want you gone again. It's only what they want." Mr. Malfoy took his hand out of his robe pocket.   
  
"You're right, Draco." He turned and started to walk away. Draco started to follow, but I grabbed his arm.  
  
"What was up with the sudden change of heart, man?" I asked him. He shrugged and then said, "Everyone deserves there cut. Even you. I got to go. See you." he said and walked off.   
  
"Yeah, see you." I said when he had caught up with his dad.   
  
"Sirius? Was that Lucius Malfoy I just saw talking to you?" We both turned around to see Remus walking towards us.  
  
"Yeah, it was." My dad said, and we walked to Remus.  
  
"Molly was so worried when she got to the ice cream store. She was about to floo to Dumbledore since you and Angel hadn't shown up. And Angel, you should know Ron was worried, as well. Arthur had to convice him that I'd be back in a few minutes with you. Otherwise he would have came," he said and I smiled. "Ron's got it bad..." I thought to myself.  
  
"We should get going, then." my dad said and we walked to the ice cream parlor. Once inside Ron jumped up from his chair and hugged me.   
  
We sat outside in the shade eating ice cream while my dad told everyone what happened while the rest of us listened in. "What I don't get, is why his son stopped him. I know young Mr. Malfoy, and he is just as bad as Lucius is." Remus said after my dad had finished telling them what happened.   
  
"Well, he said something like he didn't want his dad back in Azkaban." I said and we stood up, getting ready to leave.  
  
"I don't know... it seems rather uncharacteristic of Malfoy to stop his dad from hexing your's." Hermione said and I shrugged.   
  
"I'm just glad he didn't." I said, and we made our way to the fireplace that we came out of. During the whole walk there I was thinking about the issue we had with the Malfoy's earlier. "How he had gotten in my face like that.... Then how he offered to help me up.... He is rather attractive...." I thought and mentally slapped myself for. "What was I thinking?! I'm with Ron! Malfoy's a freak!" I was lost in my thoughts until Remus pushed me into the, now green, flames of the fire. "Back to Grimmauld Place," I thought and my jaw dropped when I saw who was sitting at the kitchen table....   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N:: Another chapter done, 3 reviews until Chapter 5. K? Sounds fair. Alright, I'm out, bai  
  
SnapeLuver666 


End file.
